mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Star Spirit
The Star Spirits are seven different star beings found in the game ''Paper Mario''. These beings are the leaders of the Star Species and the admiration of the Star Kids. The seven Star Spirits reside in Star Haven, watching over the Star Rod. They all have the power to grant wishes of those who see a Shooting Star, but they only make good and non-corrupt wishes a reality. So, whenever Bowser made a wish involving capturing Princess Peach or ruling the world, the Star Spirits denied him. But, in Paper Mario, Bowser and Kammy Koopa broke into Star Haven. Bowser stole the Star Rod, making him capable of making his wishes a reality without need for the Star Spirits. The Star Spirits still had a way to defeat Bowser, however. All seven of the Star Spirits could grant someone the Star Beam, which can eliminate the effects of the Star Rod. Bowser, knowing that the Star Spirits could stop his plan, wishes that each of the Star Spirits would turn into cards. They do. Bowser takes the seven cards and gives them to his minions. When Bowser steals the Star Rod, he uses it to become invinsible. Then, Bowser lifts Peach's Castle up into space on top of his lair. Bowser bursts into Peach's room and finds Mario there. With the power of the Star Rod, Bowser managed to defeat and possibly kill Mario. Mario goes flying out the window and lands near Goomba Village completely unconscious. The Star Spirits use most of their power to heal Mario and tell them of what dangers would happen if they were not to be rescued. The leader of the Star Spirits, Eldstar, later tells Mario to go to Shooting Star Summit as soon as possible. When Mario does, Eldstar tells him more about the Star Rod. List of Star Spirits Eldstar Eldstar is the first elder of the Star Spirits; in fact, his name is derived from "elder" and "star". Eldstar looks like a big star with a giant white beard, making him look his age. When Bowser stole the card containing Eldstar, he gave it to the Koopa Brothers, who hid it in their fortress. When Mario defeats the Koopa Brothers, the Eldstar card appears. Once touched, Eldstar will be freed. Eldstar thanks Mario for rescuing him. As a thanks for his help, Eldstar gives Mario one point of Star Power so he can use a new spell. The new spell is called Refresh, which costs one Star Power. When used, Refresh makes Mario heal 5 HP, 5 FP and cures posion. Eldstar also gives Mario the Focus ability. Focus is an ability that charges up Mario's Star Power quickly so that he can use more powers. Eldstar then goes to Star Haven, awaiting the other Star Spirits to be rescued. Mamar Mamar is the second Star Spirit who is like the mother of them; in fact, her name is derived from "mama" and "star". Mamar looks like a big star with a giant pink bow. When Bowser stole the card containing Mamar, he gave it to Tutankoopa in Dry Dry Ruins. When Mario defeats Tutankoopa, the Mamar card appears. Once touched, Mamar will be freed. As a thanks for freeing her, Mamar gives Mario one point of Star Power and gives him the Lullaby spell. Lullaby requires one Star Point, like Refresh, and puts all enemies asleep for a short while. Mamar then goes to Star Haven joining Eldstar, awaiting the other Star Spirits to be rescued. Skolar Skolar is the third and very intellectual Star Spirit, his name being derived from "skolar" and "star". Skolar looks like a purple star with intelligent-looking glasses. When Bowser stole the card containing Skolar, he gave it to Tubba Blubba in Tubba Blubba's Castle. Skolar somehow managed to become free and ran away. But, exhausted from traveling in Forever Forest, Skolar was captured by Lady Bow and the Boos of Boo's Mansion. Tubba Blubba is the enemy of the Boos, and when Mario finds Lady Bow, Lady Bow shows him a caged Skolar. Bow says that if he defeats Tubba Blubba with her accompaniment (who he normally would have had to defeat), Skolar would become free. When Mario defeats Tubba Blubba, Bow lets Skolar go, becoming free. As a thanks for freeing him, Skolar gives Mario one point of Star Power and gives him the Star Storm spell. Star Storm requires two Star Points, and rains down stars on the enemies, doing 7 damage to each one of them. This 7 damage will lower if the enemy has defense, though. Skolar then goes to Star Haven, joining Mamar and Eldstar, awaiting the other Star Spirits to be rescued. Muskular Muskular is the fourth and very strong Star Spirit, his name being derived from "muscular" and "star". Muskular looks like a blue star with a blue hat, representing him as a young boy. When Bowser stole the card containing Muskular, he gave it to General Guy in Shy Guy's Toy Box. When Mario defeats General Guy, the card cointaining Muskular is released. Once touched, Muskular is freed. As a thanks for freeing him, Muskular gives Mario one point of Star Power and gives him the Chill Out spell. Chill Out requires two Star Points, like Star Storm, and decreases all of the enemies' attack power by 3. Twink also meets Muskular after he is freed from the General Guy, and is honored to speak with such a high-ranking Star being. Muskular then goes to Star Haven, joining Skolar, Mamar and Eldstar, awaiting the other Star Spirits to be rescued. Misstar Misstar is the fifth Star Spirit, her name being derived from "Miss" and "star". Misstar looks like a lavender star with a yellow ribbon that she holds onto. When Bowser stole the card containing Misstar, he gave it to the Lava Piranha in Mt. Lavalava. When Mario defeats Lava Pirahna, Misstar is freed. But, the lava in the volcano starts to rise. So, Misstar helps Mario, Kolorado and his allies escape the erupting volcano before being roasted. After reaching safety, Misstar increases Mario's Star Power meter by one and gives him the Smooch ability. Smooch costs three Star Power points. When used, Misstar will kiss Mario, healing 20 HP. Misstar then goes to Star Haven, joining Muskular, Skolar, Mamar and Eldstar, awaiting the other Star Spirits to be rescued. Klevar Klevar is the sixth and clever Star Spirit, his name being derived from "clever" and "star". Klevar looks like a big star with a book, a pink cheek and a pink bowtie. When Bowser stole the card containing Klevar, he gave it to Huff N. Puff in Cloudy Climb. When Mario defeats Huff N. Puff, Klevar is released. As a thanks for rescuing him, Klevar increases Mario's Star Power meter by one and gives him the Time Out spell. Time Out requires 2 Star Points and shortly immobolizes all enemies. Klevar then goes to Star Haven, awaiting the last Star Spirit to be rescued. Kalmar Kalmar is the seventh and final Star Spirit. Kalmar is very calm and hates tension, explaining why his name derives from "calm" and "star". Kalmar looks like a bigger version of a regular star with a small brown moustache. When Bowser stole the card containing Kalmar, he gave it to the Crystal King in Crystal Palace. When the Crystal King is defeated, Kalmar is freed, As a thanks for rescuing him, Kalmar increases Mario's Star Power meter by one and gives him the Up and Away spell. Up and Away costs two Star Power points and, if successfully done, turns all enemies into stars and makes them fly away. Then, Kalmar goes to Star Haven, reuniting the seven Star Spirits. When All are Rescued When Kalmar is freed, all Star Spirits go to Star Haven. When Mario travels there, the Seven Star Spirits thank Mario for his work. They then grant Mario the Star Beam, a spell costing no Star Power points and nullifies effects of the Star Rod. When Mario battles Bowser, the Star Beam can be used to weaken Bowser, making him vulnerable again. But, in the middle of this battle, Kammy Koopa gives Bowser an extra boost of strength. Now, when using the Star Rod, Bowser is invincible again. Meanwhile, Twink unties Peach and Kammy Koopa tries to stop them. Peach wishes for Twink to defeat Kammy Koopa, and since stars draw their power from human wishes, Twink is able to defeat her. After Kammy Koopa is gone, Twink joins the seven Star Spirits and brings in the power of Peach's wishes. The Star Beam turns into the Peach Beam, and can stop the upgraded Star Rod powers. Trivia The Star Spirits were also major characters in Mario Party 5. Because of this, the Star Spirits are some of the only creatures that originate in a Paper Mario game that are three-dimensional in a different game. All seven of the Star Spirits acted as a menu option. *Eldstar is the host of Party Mode. *Mamar is the host of Bonus Mode. *Skolar is the host of Super-Duel Mode. *Muskular is the host of Mini-Game Mode. *Misstar is the host of Story Mode. *Klevar explains the rules of the game and sometimes appears on green spaces. *And finally, Kalmar is the host of the Option Mode. Category:Stars